


We Can't Go Back

by origamigoose



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arguing, Arin is worried and upset, Drama, Fear, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Danny, arin is full of drama, so much drama, they're fuckin gay my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: Based off of the prompt “I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!”Written at 3:30 in the morning, so please be easy on mistakes.





	We Can't Go Back

      Arin made the first move. It was something Danny said while recording for a game. Just something simple, but Arin turned to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and smashed their mouths together. It was like a whirlwind of hair, and long limbs. When it settles Arin and Danny sit looking at each other. Both out of breath, and both flushed red. Arin finally breaks the silence.  
      “Man, I’ve wanted to do that forever.” He picks up the controller from where it’s been discarded. And that’s how this mess had begun.

      It’d been going on for just a few weeks when Danny slips up when introducing Arin to a few of his new friends.  
      “This is Arin, my boyfriend.” It slips out. An accident really. He doesn't even realize he’s said it until he sees the way Arins looking at him. Danny clears his throat and shrugs it off like nothing happened.  
      He avoids being alone with Arin for as long as he can, until they have to record again. Arin’s already there when Dan shows up. Arin looks up to him when he comes in and nods. Danny sits as far away from Arin as he can.  
      “The other day…” Arin starts.  
      “What are we playing today?” Danny interrupts him, not wanting to have this conversation.  
      “I don’t know yet. Listen. The other day… is that what you want?”  
      “Arin I… I have to go. I’m not feeling so good.” Danny stand and walks away, nearly running. In his car he locks the doors and breathes deeply. He’s scared. He doesn't like change. He was terrified enough at the thought of Arin and him being intimate so casually, even if it is just one step up from their usual routine. He clutches his chest. The cool September air fills his lungs, and he starts the car.  
      _Ding_. His phone goes off. Arins texted him.  
      _‘Talk to me. Please.’_  
      He responds quickly.  
    _‘I’m sorry.’_  
      He turns the volume off for the drive home.

      When Danny returns home he leaves the lights off, and locks the doors. He crawls into his bed and stays there.  
      He’s scared. He wants to talk to Arin about what happened, but he doesn't want to mess up. He wants to leave, to retreat to a place where this won't affect him. He sleeps. It’s the closest he can come to peace.  
      He wakes to frantic knocking at his door, and his doorbell being rung far too many times. He sleepily drudges his way to the front door. It’s barely opened when Arin busts through, grabbing Danny by the waist.  
      “Oh my god Danny. I thought you were dead.” Arins voice is rough like sandpaper, and his face is wet against his neck.  
      “What? Why?” Dan responds.  
      “I called you and texted you so many times. You didn’t answer anything.” Arin squeezes tighter.  
      “Easy tiger, you’re crushing my body.” Danny says breathlessly. Arin lets go reluctantly, and takes a step back. Arins head is down, so his hair covers his face.  
      “You left.” Arin states simply. Dan doesn't say anything because it’s true. He left. There’s nothing to say. Arin looks up. What you previously assumed was worry is now anger. “You left! You didn’t say anything to anyone except ‘I’m sorry’! Why did you leave? Why have you been avoiding me? Talk to me!” His anger is almost pleading. Dan stays silent. “What do you want from me Danny? What do you want from us? Yeah, you called me your boyfriend. It’s no big deal. Is that what you want? Just talk to me!”  
      “I don’t know what I want…” Dan whispers softly.  
      “What did you think was going to happen between us? Did you think we just weren't going to talk about it?” Dan is silent again. “Goddammit Dan! Say something!”  
      “I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!” Dan explodes. “The kissing, the cuddling, sleeping on the couch together. I just... I wanted you. I don’t want to lose you.” Dan trails off. Silence surrounds them.  
      Arin steps up to Danny and pulls him in tight.  
      “I love you, Dan.” Arin kisses him lightly and rests their foreheads together.  
      “Stay with me forever, Arin.”


End file.
